william's rose yumi
by sweet1emy1
Summary: yumi was walking on the streets after mid night...two guys appear trying to touch her..when william arrives to save her..guess what happen?,,,read R&R PLEASE COMMENT I AM DYING FOR COMMENTS


**i am william dunbar..i am 14 years old...and i am in love with the most beautiful girl in kadic...yumi..yumi isheyama..my first love ever...let me tell you**

**how she fell for me and forgot about ulrich...poor guy..he was crazy about her..like me..this is how the story started**

yumi was walking on streets ...it was late ..she was going back home and she seemed so tired...then..two guys appeared..."well well well hottie...

come to my house...i am fuun..." the first man said

"oh dont be scared..i wont bite" the second man said..yumi was just there in shock not even moving

"dont touch me..i'll" yumi said..."you will what ha?...you are one weak girl...we are two guys..just let us have fun.." the first man said..he grabbed

yumi's hand pulling her closer to him ..."hey you two stop it there" a blue haired guy appeard and said..yumi felt on the ground..in a coma..

after a 30 min

"yumi ...wake up...are you okay?" the blue haired guy said...yumi opened her eyes slowly.."aah..what happend?,will..william?" yumi said

"well..you were walking ...and two guys were trying to get in your pants..why the hell are out of home this late?" william said..

"william...you are hurt..you are bleeding..let me take you to my home" yumi said while putting her hand on william forehead...

" naaah...thats okay..no need" william said..."no i must take you to my house and take care of you" yumi said in worried

"you cant...what would your parents say while you bringing a guy 1pm " william said..." dont worry...my parents and my brother are in jappan" yumi said

while helping william to get and taking him to her house...after 4 min they arrived there...william was lying on yumi's bed...

"aaah..william..you..must..you must take your shirt off.."yumi said blushing...

william noticed yumi's blush...and smiled..he knew she just wanted to heal him nothing else

" okay.." he said .."AAAAHH...i cant..its hurting me" william said..."aah..okay let me help you..just get your arms up and i will take your shirt off" yumi said ...

william did like yumi told him to...

this will take a while...dont move...it was fantastic yumi's hands on william's chest...healing him

" you cant go back to school..not today..you sleep here..i will sleep in hiroki's room" yumi said

"wait..i dont wanna sleep...stay with me for a while...please" william said...yumi sat next to him on bed..

"thank you for helping me .." yumi said...

"i still did nothing..i took thier IDs card...my unkle ...he works in a police station...we will take care of them..in two days they will be in jail" william said

" no need to do that.." yumi said

"yumi they were trying to touch u ...they are dead..i am going to kill them ...AAAHH" william said..." calm down..dont move..you are hurted" yumi said in worried

yumi noticed how much william cares about her...and how hot he is shirtless..

after 1 hour of talking..william fell asleep ..and yumi fell asleep beside him...william's head was on yumi's shoulder..

...

**in the morning**

yumi woke up first...she didnt want to wake him up...so she didnt move...but she couldnt resist to not look at his hot body...william opened his eyes slowly...

" are you an angel? am i diead?" he asked..." no you are not" yumi said...yumi got off bed ...william held her hand in his

" do you love him?" he asked..."who?" yumi said "ulrich" he said

" i dont know.."

" why? is he better than me?"

" no william..why are you asking that"

" cause a girl some how took my heart..and i see her with my heart with another guy..i am in love with her..and i just feel like she dont see me that way..i will do anything for her " william said

"who is she?" yumi asked acting like she doesnt know her

"you dont know her...like you dont know how much i love her...i can kill myself for her..." william said while getting up and going to the window..trying to jump...yumi ran for him holding him tight

" no william...no...what if she dont wanna loose u ..." yumi said

" i love her" william said...while walking away from the window..." i cant live anymore..without her..yumi i...i...i love you." william said...while getting closer to yumi..." and i hope you do love me in the same way" william continued

"william..i..." yumi said..." i promise i will never hurt you yumi..and i will forever live to make you happy...please..." william said..

"i dont know what to say..." yumi said..." i get it...you..dont want me.." william was cutted him by yumi's lips touching his...thier kiss was so long..so hard...so passionating...and slow

after they broke the kiss for air..." i cant believe it...am i dreaming...is it really you yumi?" william said..." believe it william...i love you..and i was hiding that for no reason.."yumi said

" i love you more yumi..i swear i do love you.." william said...and he was almost crying.." i didnt knew that...but now i knew.." yumi said

they kissed again ...william pulled her closer to his body..he was shirtless...yumi enjoyed the heat of his hot body..."aaaw" william said..." i am sorry.." yumi said

" its okay...aah..its 9 am..school...i dont wanna leave u ...i wanna be like this with u...but i dont want u to forget your family and school..." william said

" yeah...can we go there...together?" yumi asked..." i though you would never ask...aaah i will take my shirt and go down stairs..i will wait for u to get dress" william said while giving her a small kiss on cheek...and did like he said

...

**yumi in her room..talking to herself**

"_waw...he really does make me feel good...and special...he is soo..sweet..and gentle...i though he wanted us to stay home and do perverted things...i mean its william...but instade he wanted me not to forget about family and school...but...he cares about me so much...he is better than ulrich...atleast he tells me whats on his heart...he trusts me..loves me...cares about me..what more can i wish...i got dressed ..i gotta get down stairs..he is waiting for me_

_..._

**here...this is how she fell for me..if you want more tell me...do you think we are a perfect couples...do you think she loves me?..please comment...and if you people want more...i can do another chapter of our love story...R&R and thank you for reading..i hope you enjoyed R&R**

**written by..: william dunbar**


End file.
